Jinchūriki
Below is a list of all the members who are currently Jinchūriki. These players will have a special section in their Bios and an alternate Data Book for their Tailed Beast Chakra Forms. * When in Tailed Beast Mode, for those that apply, these Shinobi are on par with most Sannin Ranked Shinobi. * When these players unleash their Tailed Beast in combat, intentionally or otherwise, these players are able to take on S-Rank Shinobi. The Tailed beasts are not handed out freely, or readily, and you must apply directly to the leader and council to be granted the privilege of being a jinchūriki host. All rules apply if your beast is removed, or you fall under the control of that tailed beast. Please read Each individual Tailed Beast's information before applying for being a Host. Also, all host Shinobi must be given their Tailed Beast at birth, and cannot be given it after they have been admitted to the Academy. This will not be changed. The Beasts and Their Hosts Shukaku (One Tail) Shukaku (守鶴, Shukaku), more commonly known as the One-Tail (一尾, Ichibi), is one of the nine tailed beasts. It was last sealed within Gaara of Sunagakure, after being sealed in two other jinchūriki before him. Shukaku is characterized as a wild and short-tempered individual, and often speaks in a bombastic and incoherent manner, giving it the demeanor of a drunken madman. It uses "ore" (オレ) when referring to itself. In its first full appearance, Gamakichi describes it as "pretty funky". According to Gaara, prior to its introduction, Shukaku relishes the opportunity to kill anyone in sight, even more so during a full moon. Like all tailed beasts, Shukaku has shown a strong desire to preserve its own life, to which it will grant its jinchūriki the power to control sand as well as allowing them to transform into it in a state of need and blood-lust. Shukaku harbors a bitter grudge towards Kurama, in response to its beliefs that the tailed beasts' strength is measured by the number of tails and, as such, views Shukaku as the weakest. Due to this, Shukaku will find any opportunity to surpass its arrogant rival. Along with that, Shukaku holds great pride and confidence in its own abilities, especially its absolute defense. Its hatred towards humans led it to spark fear in Gaara, reminding him that if he goes into a deep sleep, the tanuki will possess his body and murder all humans. This resulted in Gaara's developing insomnia. Shukaku had a similar attitude towards Bunpuku, but its jinchūriki learned to live with it and eventually, Shukaku complimented him by comparing him to the Sage of the Six Paths. Matatabi (Two Tails) Matatabi (又旅, Matatabi), more commonly known as the Two-Tails (ニ尾, Nibi), is one of the nine tailed beasts. It was last sealed within Yugito Nii of Kumogakure. Matatabi first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death. Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is. Like Shukaku, many people believed that Matatabi was once a human that turned into a living ghost (生霊, ikiryō). Matatabi eventually fell into the possession of Kumogakure and was sealed within Yugito Nii when she was two years old. She was placed into a detestable training program in order to learn to control Matatabi's power. In the anime, Yugito agreed to have Nekobaa collect Matatabi's paw print for the Paw Encyclopaedia. In a cavern behind the Falls of Truth, where jinchūriki learn to control their tailed beasts' power, there are wall murals of Matatabi and Gyūki, which indicates how long they were associated with the Land of Lightning. Isobu (Three Tails) Isobu (磯撫, Isobu), more commonly known as the Three-Tails (三尾, Sanbi), is one of the nine tailed beasts. It was last sealed within Yagura of Kirigakure. Isobu first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death. Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is. At some point in the past, Isobu, who was in the possession of Kirigakure, was sealed within the body of a kidnapped Rin Nohara of Konohagakure. They plotted for Rin to be taken back to her village as a Trojan horse, releasing the tailed beast to wreak havoc in Konoha. This failed, however, as Rin was fully aware of their schemes and opted to kill herself at hands of her friend and fellow teammate, Kakashi Hatake before their objectives could come to fruition. Eventually, Isobu was revived and sealed within its next jinchūriki — Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage, who managed to gain complete control and harmony with it. However, when Akatsuki went after it, the beast was in the wild; the story behind how it came to be like this is still unknown. In the anime, Tsunade states that Isobu disappeared after the Third Shinobi World War. Son Gokū (Four Tails) Son Gokū (孫悟空, Son Gokū), more commonly known as the Four-Tails (四尾, Yonbi), is one of the nine tailed beasts. It was last sealed within Rōshi of Iwagakure. Son Gokū is a very prideful tailed beast, as it detests being called by the name "Four-Tails" and boasts about its lineage. It uses "ore" (オレ) when referring to itself. It also hated humans, due to the fact that humans had enslaved it, and believes that apes are more intelligent than humans. However, when talking about the Sage of the Six Paths, it showed him great respect. It also seems to have taken a liking to Naruto Uzumaki, as it was moved by his actions for truly trying to save it from being controlled by Tobi and even gave him some of its chakra before being sealed away. He also treats his fellow tailed beasts with much respect, as he addresses them by their name, as seen with Kurama. Son also has a high amount of respect for those who respect the tailed beasts. Kokuō (Five Tails) Kokuō (穆王, Kokuō), more commonly known as the Five-Tails (五尾, Gobi), is one of the nine tailed beasts. It was last sealed within Han from Iwagakure. Kokuō seems to be a quiet and reserved individual. Though it does not speak much, Kokuō uses the rather old-fashioned "watakushi" (私) when referring to itself, causing it to come across as very polite. It also has pride as a tailed beast, being dismayed at being controlled and being used as Tobi's puppet during the Fourth Shinobi World War. After the end of the war, Kokuō declared that it wants to seclude itself in the forest, which implies it is a pacifistic individual, not wanting confrontations anymore. Saiken (Six Tails) Saiken (犀犬, Saiken), more commonly known as the Six-Tails (六尾, Rokubi), is one of the nine tailed beasts. It was last sealed within Utakata of Kirigakure. Though much has not been seen of Saiken's personality, the giant slug uses "ore" (オレ) when referring to itself, "ore" being a boastful way of saying "I". It also speaks with a dialect which may possibly be Ōsakaben in origin. In the anime, Saiken also seemed to be kinder and not as self-serving and malicious as most other tailed beasts, as when Utakata asked for its help to save Hotaru it seemed to willingly comply; and later it simply receded back into Utakata without trying to take him over. However it was not above killing for self preservation, as seen when it killed Harusame when he attempted to extract it from its jinchūriki. In the anime, it speaks with a high pitched voice and appears to be very energetic. Chōmei (Seven Tails) Chōmei (重明, Chōmei), more commonly known as the Seven-Tails (七尾, Nanabi), is one of the nine tailed beasts. It was last sealed within Fū from Takigakure. Chōmei seems to have a happy, go-lucky personality — which it seemingly shares with its jinchūriki as shown when it introduced itself to Naruto, referring to itself as "Lucky Seven Chōmei" (ラッキーセブン重明, Rakkī sebun Chōmei) which might be an allusion to the fact that it has seven tails and the number seven having long been seen as a lucky as well as happy number. It also had a habit of using lucky in conversation, reflecting its personality. Gyūki (Eight Tails) Gyūki (牛鬼, Gyūki), more commonly known as the Eight-Tails (八尾, Hachibi), is one of the nine tailed beasts. It has been in the possession of Kumogakure for decades, where it has been sealed into many jinchūriki. Its most recent jinchūriki, and the first to have any success in cooperating with it, is Killer B. Gyūki is characterized as a tough and serious individual. It uses "ore" (オレ) when referring to itself and often speaks in a somewhat rude dialect. Gyūki was also shown to have a good analytical ability, as it told Killer B that if he left Ponta and Sabu and ran away from them, Kisame and his water dome would follow him and they (Sabu and Ponta) would be freed. With regards to its relationship with the other tailed beasts, Gyūki mentioned that it and its brethren disliked Kurama for its habit of ranking their strength based on their number of tails. However, it insisted that was no reason for not helping Naruto to control Kurama's power, hinting a benevolent side. Since then, both Gyūki and B have taken a liking to Naruto. In the past, Gyūki was infamous in Kumo for being wild and violent, as it went on countless rampages whenever its former jinchūriki would lose control of it. This was most likely due to its hatred against humans for oppressing and sealing it away many times. Gyūki maintained this behavior until it was sealed within B, who would later change it after he bested it in one-on-one combat. Since then, Gyūki's personality has become much more relaxed, becoming close friends with B; even allowing him to sit on top of its muzzle while talking to it leisurely. However, B tends to annoy Gyūki to comical effect, as its no-nonsense demeanor often contrasts with B's tendency to goof off whenever he likes, adding fuel to Gyūki's irritation to its vessel. As a result, Gyūki is not above bad-mouthing B and is also known to reprimand him in serious occasions. This was seen when Gyūki criticized B for rapping in his fight with Kisame when he should have been completely focused on their opponent, and later when it comically bumped B in the head when the latter started to mention in a perverted manner how Yugito's chakra receivers were embedded in her left breast. Because of this, Gyūki appears to be much more noteworthy than B as far as responsibility is concerned. Nonetheless, Gyūki formed a very strong bond with B, as even after being extracted from its jinchūriki, the tailed beast severed a piece of itself to help sustain B's life. Following its release from Kaguya, Gyūki expressed a desire to return to B, noting it had gotten used to his awful rapping and felt odd not hearing it. While his relationship with B's predecessor Blue B was unknown in the manga, other than the fact that Gyūki would pounce on the "hole" in Blue B's heart and assume control over him, in the anime, Gyūki stated it had high hopes for him, indicating it bore no ill will towards its former host. Kurama (Nine Tails) Kurama (九喇嘛, Kurama), more commonly known as the Nine-Tails (九尾, Kyūbi), is one of the nine tailed beasts. Centuries of being sought after as a tool for war and regarded as a monster that felt no emotions and deserved none in return caused Kurama to hate humanity. After being sealed into Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama attempts to maintain its negative opinions about the world, but with Naruto's insistence on treating it with respect, the fox overturns its hatred and willingly strives to use its power for the world's salvation. Kurama is a cynical and shrewd individual, along with a somewhat twisted sense of humor. It uses "washi" (ワシ) when referring to itself, which is generally used by older men. Kurama is also very prideful, as it believes that a tailed beast's strength is determined by its number of tails, which earned the fox nothing but disapproval from its brethren, especially Shukaku. Despite its arrogance, Kurama acknowledges the fact that it alone doesn't stand a chance against the Ten-Tails, and eventually learns not to underestimate its opponents. However, it does easily get annoyed when Naruto uses a power other than its own, claiming its jinchūriki needs no other power than its own. It is also shown that Kurama deeply cares about the Sage of the Six Paths, viewing him with great respect and even shed tears after the Sage had imparted his final words to them. Long years of receiving humanity's negative treatment caused Kurama to develop intense hostility and distrust against them, even going as far as proclaiming itself to be the living embodiment of hatred. Ever since its sealing within Naruto, Kurama plotted to use the young shinobi's dependence on its power to gain control over him and break free from the seal, before it was bested in combat and stripped of most of its chakra. However, Kurama's attitude towards Naruto soon began to change during the Fourth Shinobi World War, when the young shinobi told the fox that he hoped to resolve its hatred someday. Despite Kurama reproaching him for making such a claim, the fox nevertheless had developed a level of respect for Naruto and his determination, even noting that he was different from the humans it had previously encountered, eventually allowing Naruto to utilize the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode without consequence. Later, as Naruto told Son Gokū of his desire to save the tailed beasts and become friends with Kurama, the fox — having witnessed all of the challenges and endeavors Naruto had in his life — silently told the young shinobi that if he truly intended to help them, he would have to prove it through his actions. When Naruto successfully freed Son Gokū from Obito's control, Kurama finally became convinced of Naruto's word and offered to meld its chakra with his as a coalition, to which Naruto then removed the seal that restrained it and happily acknowledged the fox as his team-mate and a member of Konoha. Within that short space of time, the two had begun to express trust in one another, even to the point where Naruto would allow Kurama to take control of his body without worry, and switch back without hesitation. Kurama later admitted that it had the utmost faith in Naruto being able to defeat Obito and to carry on the legacy Minato and Jiraiya had left him, which also means that it no longer holds a grudge against Minato for sealing it inside of Naruto. Kurama is also shown to be more caring about its comrades now as it put itself in harm's way to save B and Gyūki and even expressed concern for Naruto managing so many chakra cloaks at once. Kurama is also shown to have a more comical side to it when it argued with Naruto about each others stubbornness, and later when it nervously lashed out and flipped off a joyful Naruto after the tailed beasts were freed Ten Tails (Unobtainable) The Ten-Tails (十尾, Jūbi) is a beast created by the combined entities of the Shinju and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki to reclaim the chakra inherited by her sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, and tied to the legend of the Sage of the Six Paths and the birth of shinobi. A menace to life in the distant past, the Sage and his brother managed to defeat the Ten-Tails and harness its power to usher humanity into a new era. At the end of his life, the Sage split the Ten-Tails' chakra into the nine tailed beasts so that its power could never be used against the world again. Centuries later, its revival became the objective of Madara Uchiha and the Akatsuki. The world of ninja united in opposition of this ambition, resulting in the Fourth Shinobi World War. The Ten-Tails follows Kaguya's will to reclaim the power that had been taken from it and as Kurama noted, this form of singularity in its mindset made it impossible for those to sense it through means such as detecting negative emotions or even chakra due to its vast power. Individuals in Sage Mode are best able to gain some sense of the beast's power, and even then it appears immeasurable and overwhelming; Kurama likens the Ten-Tails to be an innate force of nature. However, due to Kaguya's presence within it reacted to seeing the presence of the tailed beasts' chakra inside Naruto and the image of Hagoromo by gathering chakra and strengthening itself. Kaguya's will becomes more apparent when she told Madara (having mistaken it for the Shinju's) to absorb the tree.